


Kou-nii-san

by ThyBirbMan



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL, ASL + 1, ASL + One, ASL Brothers, ASL Brothers Plus One, ASL Plus 1, ASL Plus One, Ace Has A Biological Brother, Ace Has A Brother, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Child Portgas D. Ace, Devil Fruits (One Piece), Gay Male Character, Haki (One Piece), Little Brothers, M/M, Major Original Character(s), New World (One Piece), One Piece Universe, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Portgas D. Ace Has A Biological Brother, Portgas D. Ace Has A Brother, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Rebirth, Reborn - Freeform, References to other Fanfics, Reincarnation, SI, SI!OC, SI!Original Character, Self-Insert, Self-Insert!Original Character, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Tags May Change, reincarnated, self-insert!OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyBirbMan/pseuds/ThyBirbMan
Summary: Everytime you read a reincarnation or self-insert or if you're part of one, the first thought most have is confusion and the phrase "Where am I?"...Yeah, mine does not start like that...---“Holy Virgin Mary, mother of Satan's left nipple, I'm gonna be reborn into One piece!!!”*** UNDER GOING REWRITING! ***New story will be announced when it's out!





	1. My Dream Has Come True

I would say that I am pretty smart and 'wise' and that I have a good amount of experience.

I had been working as a doctor for ten years, officially starting when I was twenty-nine and then I was a drill sergeant and made the training requirements for recruits until I was forty-nine and before my life ended I became a librarian for the last ten years of it, there was a bonus that I was allowed to read whatever I wanted, as long as I helped the customers too.

So yeah, I think I'm smart and wise, it's just that common sense seemed to have disappeared between the time I was born to when I turned twenty-one and just never came back…

Then there were the parts that were “weird”. Well, I wouldn't call them weird but my _family_ did and most of the people I knew, only people I met online _(_ _They are not friends unless you meet them in real life !_ _)_ would tell me otherwise.

First thing first, I am an anime fan, not one of those that try learning Japanese from the series, more of a casual fan but a fan nonetheless.

And there was one series that I loved more than any other.

One Piece was the highlight of my day and I don't care if people call me a bandwagon for that. It was one of the few that somehow made me feel... _special_ . Sure, there were parts that even I got irritated at, Luffy being such an _idiot_ , Sanji being such a _pervert_ , Nami being _practically abusive_ and stuff like that. If they were real I would love to be friends with them but I would probably not be able to sail with them without going completely mad…

Second thing was that I had done so much research on One Piece for various reasons, writing fanfics, just because I'm curious and for the impossible, like being reincarnated to that world _(_ _You can't tell me you haven't thought of that_ _!)_ practically ingraining the knowledge and dates in my brain, and now that I look back at it I am glad I did. But either way, my _family_ saw it as me throwing away my life.

I was on my way home from work and had just crossed the road when I heard a loud honk, so I looked back, behind me a little girl had fallen and was crying over her scraped knee and a truck was on its way towards her, going too fast and was too close to stop in time, so I did the obvious.

I jumped over to her and protected her with my body.

I could have said that it all went black and I didn't feel a thing, but why lie? It hurt, _Christ on a fucking stick_ it _hurt_. I couldn't move or scream or even see and everything felt like it was being crushed by hundreds of tons of metal.

But I could hear, I heard a scream but it wasn't mine, probably the little girl, I heard a woman telling me that it was going to be fine and I think that I heard sirens in the background.

I knew I wasn't going to be ‘fine’. I worked as a doctor once dammit, and I knew what broken ribs felt like and I had at least five of them and knowing my luck? At least one my lungs were probably punctured but I couldn't know for sure.

Then even sound started to fade out, until the last moment I heard the woman thank me and telling me that help was on the way. But it was too late for me.

It was all black for a while, I don't know for how long but long enough for me to get bored, but that doesn't take a lot of time.

Then, suddenly everything turned white. A chalk white, and there weren't even shades or tones of it _no_ , it was all _the exact same chalk white_.

The room I was suddenly in was small and it didn't have any windows. There were two chalk white wooden chairs on either side of a chalk white metal table and I was sitting in one of them, there was no door, just chalk white walls.

Then a man with dirty blonde hair and sunkissed skin came in through the wall like _it was fucking normal_ _!_ He was wearing, surprise surprise _a chalk white suit_ , from now on, I hate chalk white.

“Hello there!” He said, sounding way too happy to be human, “I am God," See? Not human, "Though you can call me whatever you want! Now, I often get bored, so a few millennia ago I began choosing people I found fascinating and reincarnating them into a world where I think they fit! And you, my little humanoid friend, have just been selected to be sent to the universe of One Piece!” I don't think he took one single breath while saying that and his smile was impossibly wide but somehow did not look psychotic… definitely magic going on there.

“Okay," What? Am I supposed to say something else? Am I supposed to go 'No! It can't be true!'? Well, fuck you I can do what I want!

He was quiet for a second and then let out a deep chuckle, “I knew you were a good choice! To make your other life easier you will remember everything from this life but the emotions will be muted so you don't feel like you need to get back there cuz that's impossible! And to make it more interesting for me, you will get three wishes, there is no time limit so go wild!” He then dragged out the empty chair and proceeded to sit down and give me a notebook and a pen…

Well, time to plan I guess.

“Wait, will I have a weak body in this world?” I asked, some got to keep their bodies "strength" in fanfics and I really don't want that…

“Is that one of your wishes?” He asked smirking, obviously knowing it wasn't.

“ _No_. Unless I say ‘My whatever wish is…’ then it is not a wish!” I answered, already wanting to get out of here.

“Then no, you will be born in a new body and if you have a weak body that just means that biology chose that for you!” I sighed in relief.

Okay, NOW let's start planning…

\---30 minutes later…---

God, that took a long time to plan!

“Okay!” I said, finally ready to tell the newly nicknamed Mr. Whitey my wishes, “My first wish is that I will be fluent in _any_ written _or_ spoken language, meaning I will be able to speak, write, read and understand it myself.” This would be very useful seeing as I won't have to learn Japanese and I will be able to read the poneglyphs, though that's just a bonus and I probably won't read them, seeing as I have no feeling of obligation to and I don't really feel like finding the One Piece.

“My second wish is that I will master all three types of haki, meaning armament, observation and conquers haki by the time I'm twelve.” Good, I wanna make sure I will survive after all but not learn it at like, one that’s too overpowered.

“And my third wish is that I will be able to store any and all of my memories, from this life and the new one, like a library in my mind, it will be impossible for me to forget things unless I want to!” Yeah, that all sounds all well and good.

Mr. Whitey was quiet throughout my whole speech and was now staring at me. Fuck, he can really be scary when he wants to.

“Yay! That already sounds really good! Are you ready to go now?” I paused to think, and I'm glad I did as I quickly added.

“As a request, can you make sure that I will have interesting parents at least?” I hope I'm not pushing my boundaries here…

“Oh honey,” He said, his voice going down an octave or two making it sound creepily seductive, “ _You don't even have to ask._ ”

Aaaaand everything is black again…

And that is also when it hit me.

“HOLY VIRGIN MARY MOTHER OF SATAN'S LEFT NIPPLE, I’M GONNA BE REBORN INTO _ONE PIECE_!!!!!”

\---2 Years later…---

I was standing on by the cliff side right outside of my home. Inside was the body of my mom (not _mother_ because she was so much better than my old one who never deserved that title.) Who had just given birth to my little baby brother (who I knew I was going to love no matter what and he will love me back unlike my _‘brother’_ from _Before_ .) Who was now in my arms as we were waiting for our new grandpa (because I _knew_ he would come eventually).

This was my life now, I don't regret a single thing and never will.

“Isn't that right, Ace?” I said looking down to the little baby in arms (who _shouldn't_ be there because it's _mom’s job_ to carry the baby.) I only receive a gurgled giggle but I smiled nonetheless.

“Your brother is going to protect you _no matter what._ ” The last part was said with such poison I'm almost sure I used some conquers haki but Ace giggled anyway because he _knows_ he's _safe_ with me.

Because I'm his brother because I’m Gol D. Kouki and I will make sure no one will ever hurt my little baby brother Ace, _savvy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:  
> Meanings-  
> Kouki - Uses the characters 幸 (kou) meaning "good luck" combined with 希 (ki) meaning "hope".  
> Nickname in the future: Kou (幸) meaning "good luck"


	2. Leaving The Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but I hope you still like it!

I don't know how long I stood there, and I really don't care. But eventually, Garp came to pick us up.

Neither the anime nor the manga really did the man justice when it came to his size… I wasn't a tall toddler, not short but not tall either, so I couldn't really use my own hight as an example and I had only met a few adults this far, like mom, papa and uncle Rayleigh, but compared to them? Well, Garp was gigantic!

And no matter what anyone ever said or will say, Garp _cared_. He was awful at showing it and when he did, it was in a way that would make most say that he was abusive. He was, even if he didn’t know it, and there wasn’t much I could do about that and no matter how bad it may be it would help us in the future, so I couldn't just protect Ace from all of it but instead I would be here to help heal his wounds, he would know he could rely on me, that I would always have his back when I could.

Anyhow, when Garp came I convinced him to take some of the things from the house.

We got as many of the books as we could, although Garp was the only one to actually carry them while I carried Ace because even if I knew I could trust most of the marines to hold him, I didn’t want to, I was the only one allowed to carry him. Most of the books we got were about things like medicine, navigation, cooking and stuff like that, but there were also children's books and such to help kids learn and write, which I could use with Ace.

Then there was my beanie, speedily taken by me and put on, pretty much erasing my hair from sight. The beanie was a dark grey color and a little big on me. It was a birthday present I got when I turned one from uncle Rayleigh and papa, that I treasured as much as Luffy did his straw hat.

And probably the most important items of all of them, _the pictures_. They were just four copies of the same picture and uncle Rayleigh had two of his own but it was the only picture that I had of me, mom _and_ papa. 

In it, papa was standing there in all his glory in front of a big green bush, signature red, and gold coat over a green shirt and a white scarf to match, you couldn't see his black pants. He was standing with his arms around mom, who was sitting down in front of him in a lawn chair with her wavy strawberry blonde hair spilling out over her shoulders and pastel pink dress, they were both smiling a big true D smile, and in her arms she was carrying a small pink haired baby boy, me.

I looked different now. My hair was longer, reaching a little past my shoulder and was often just in a messy bun, it also now had black roots that were going for two or three inches before turning pink, how _that_ was possible I just put down to one piece logic. I also had freckles, there were more than Ace would have in the future and they continued down a little past my shoulders but they weren't too many. They made me seem innocent and childish but what was important was that they made me seem _vulnerable_ , _harmless_ and _weak_ , which was a power I was ready to exploit the shit out of.

There were more things that we got that I'm not going to list because Garp had a big ship and took a lot of stuff after I told him too.

I was walking around the house, saying goodbye to things like the stain on the second floor from when papa dropped his coffee mug and was to slow when cleaning it up, stuff like that, then I saw a loose floorboard that I somehow hadn't noticed before.

After a little bit of tugging, damn the D strength even made a two-year-old abnormally strong, I was able to remove the wooden board.

Under it was a little hole with a tiny box that was instantly taken out of its hideout and taken to the cliff, where I could open it alone.

Inside the box were four necklaces. They all looked to be made of gold and after a few tests, I could determine that, yes they were real gold. Each necklace had petite and skinny chains with a miniature statue hanging on to it, each statue was different.

The first one had a merman on it, he had long flowing hair and a stern expression, seaweed was frozen in a seemingly weightless dance around him, he was also holding a trident. _Poseidon_ , sure I had seen statues of him before in the old world but for some reason, it felt like this one was the most accurate one out of them.*

The second one was _Chalchiuhtlicue_ , the Aztec god of water, lakes, rivers, seas and much more water-related stuff, how I knew that I don't know. Her clothing had a tribe feeling to it, consisting more of pearls and loose pieces cloths that were sewed together than "real" modern clothing, she had a "crown" which was made of a gravity-defying wall of cloth around the back of her head making it look like she was part peacock, she didn't seem too old in looks but she was still a god to be respected.*

The third one was _Lir,_ the Celtic god of the sea. The statue was of an old man in what looked like a bedsheet, as his only clothing. He had long, frayed hair and was standing in a boat with a wooden pole that was sticking over of the side of it, it was cut off before it got to its full length probably meaning that the pole when under water.*

The last one was _Nāmaka_ , the sea god from Hawaiian mythology. She looked like a grown Hawaiian woman, long wavy black hair, suntanned skin, and big brown eyes. Although her dress was completely made out of seawater not a strip of clothing insight, because of the statue being gold you couldn't see through it but I just knew it was made out of seawater.*

I put on the Poseidon necklace, I don't know why but it felt right when it was there so I decided to keep it. I looked down at Ace who was now awake and was staring at the statue of Lir, so I took it out of the box and put it on him, he looked up at me and smiled his adorable toddler smile before falling asleep again.*

The box was tiny enough for me to push it down the pocket on my shorts, sure you could easily see that something that was too big for the pretty big pockets of my shorts was there but I was two, so they would probably just ignored it because all of them are _stupid._

"Kouki! Kouki? Where are you!?" shooting up my hand to the mini Poseidon I hid the necklace in my black sleeveless shirt, picked up Ace and hid his necklace in his cocoon made of a fluffy blanket, turned around and ran inside to find my grandpa.

"I'm here, grandpap!" I shouted back to him, stopping in front of him to give him a light hug to not crush Ace.

Garp's face lit up in happiness from the nickname, "Aw! You gave me a nickname!" He didn't try to carry me in his arms, knowing that Ace was in my arms and opted for holding my hand instead. "Come on, everything has been loaded aboard now, they're just waiting for us!"

I0-0I

A little while after we had left the island I finally asked the question I already knew the answer to.

"Where are we going?" I looked up at Garp, god he was tall.

"Well, my dear grandson!" He said, this time grabbing me and gently set me on his shoulders as we looked out to the sea. "We are on our way to Dawn Island, your new home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***!!!IMPORTANT!!!***
> 
> I did not chose these gods for any other reason than that they were gods of the sea and from different kinds mythology.
> 
> Their description is based on what ever artwork I could find so some of it may be wrong.
> 
> Who gets which statue has no significance, I do not know the god personalities or what they gone through or done if so there would be a significance but I do NOT and so there is NONE.
> 
> I added this because pirates have always been a superstitious bunch and I wanted to include that as we don’t get to see stuff like that in the actual series, whether it is because it doesn’t exist or because Luffy is too stupid to know of it, and I also found it interesting.


	3. Rewrite

I'm going to rewrite this fic.

I'm just not happy with how it is and wanna start over. When I read it now I can't help but cringe even if I'm not better at writing now... So I'm rewriting it.

The new one will have a lot in common, of course, but it will also be very different. I am leaving this fic up until I... Well, until I decide to take it down...

The new fic will be called "A Big Brother".

Again sorry but I can't keep working on this like it is now.


End file.
